Trouble in Manhattan
by Gundamace2
Summary: Serial killer lose in New York City and the Reagan family in need help catch the killer so they request help from the FBI BAU unit
1. Chapter 1

**This crossover is set during Season 6 of Blue Bloods near the late have of the season and season 11 of Criminal Minds before episode 16**

 **I do not own the rights to Blue Bloods or Criminal Mind the rights belong to their respective owner**

Wednesday 6 am New York City

Two patrol officers arrive a scene of call from dispatch where has been a reported shooting when the two officers get out the Patrol car they notice a body less then ten feet from them the Officers call for back up "this Officer Jamie Reagan requesting Detectives,Forensics and coroner to this location ASAP" Detectives Danny Reagan and Maria Baez arrive at the scene of the crime around 8 am with forensics and the coroner already on the scene Detective Reagan starts walking towards to the Coroner when he notices similarities to an open case during with a serial killer that him and his partner Baez have been investigating recently as he is talking to the coroner confirms with the coroner that the type of weapon used matches he's open case he working and the coroner confirms that weapon the killed the victim matches the weapon it the Serial killer we be tracking. So Detective Reagan calls the Police Commissioner

10 am at 1PP

Commissioner Reagan picks up his phone and see that it one of his sons Danny calling him so he answers his phone Donny says "commissioner the serial is back and has killed another victim", Franks says " I have old Mariner friend of mine I call in help as with cased he works for the FBI as Criminal Profiler at the BAU in Quantico,Virginia",he tells his son Danny that he will call him asap then hang up with son. Then calls his friend at the BAU

Quantico, Virginia

10:30 am in the morning SSA Rossi answers his phone "This SSA David Rossi speaking who may I asked I am speaking to then the person on the other side says "this Commissioner Frank Reagan of NYPD and I am indeed of your team old friend", Rossi says "Frank long time no hear may I ask what do you need help of my team", then Frank on the other says "We have a unsub who has killed 3 people in the city",OK Rossi says I will bring it to my team and then we will go from there Frank then hangs up the phone. Rossi walking to the conference room and calls the rest of BAU in the room at the table is SSA Aaron Hotcher team leader, SSA Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, SSA Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, with SSA Rossi and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia standing at the white board with the case information provided by Commissioner Frank Reagan of the NYPD. Agent Hotcher Says "wheels up in 30"

Somewhere over the between New York and Virginia  
11:30

The BAU is on their plane to New York on press conference with Penelope Garcia going over the case file covering the 3 victims including how they were killed, where the bodies were found, and as the plane gets closer to JFK airport Agent Hotcher tells the team they assignment Agent Hotcher Says"Morgan,Reid,and JJ you guys going to the last crime screen while Rossi and I will make with Commissioner Reagan at 1PP when land at JFK

New York  
12:30

The BAU has landing in New York City Agent Morgan along with Dr. Reid and JJ have meant Detectives Danny Reagan and his partner Maria Baez at the crime screen Morgan introduces themselves to detectives Morgan says to Detectives " this Dr. Spencer Reid, SSA Jennifer Jareau or JJ for short and I am SSA Derek Morgan" then Detective Reagan introduces himself along with his partner Detective Reagan says,"My Name is Detective First Grade Danny Reagan and this my partner Maria Baez". Then Morgan notices one of the police officer talking to Detective Reagan and he asks are two related noticing the police officer last name and Detective Reagan says"yes, he is my kid Brother Jamie Reagan and this is his partner Eddie Janko" as they walk the crime screen Dr. Reid Says,"the unsub definitely has confidence based on how the body of the third victim was displayed", and JJ agrees with Dr. Reid.

Meanwhile at 1PP Agents Rossi and Hotcher walk through the door of 1PP and are meet by Detective Baker and she says" commissioner Reagan is waiting in his office for you guys",then she leads them through the door with commissioner Reagan sitting at his desk with his Chief of Staff Garrett Moore sitting in front of him on the left side of the desk and his Special Assistant Sid Gormley sitting to the right of him and standing next to the desk ADA Erin Reagan. Commissioner Reagan gets up from his desk to meet agents as they walk into his office as they walk in Frank says"Welcome" to the agents and says to Rossi "long tine no see old friend". Commissioner Reagan starts to walk them into the office as he does this he starts to introduce the people starting with Lt Sid Gormley Commissioner Reagan says" this is my Special Assistant LT. Sid Gromley and to his right is my Chief of staff Garrett Moore and the young woman standing by the desk is my daughter ADA Erin Reagan here on behalf of the District attorney office", then agents start to introduce themselves agent Hotcher says "I am SSA Aaron Hotcher of the BAU and this my team member SSA David Rossi, commissioner

Reagan calls in Detective Baker to show them where they can setup stuff.

Meanwhile back at the crime screen

Agent Morgan gets a call from Hotcher telling "him to meet them at 1PP and to the officers to joins us at 1PP", Morgan says to the team "we are heading 1PP to meet up with Hotcher, and Rossi who are with the Commissioner of NYPD Commissioner Frank Reagan then he turns to the detectives and tells them that they have orders to report to 1PP from the commissioner himself and that including the two patrol officers" so they start to head to 1PP with Detectives Reagan and Baez leading the way in their charger followed by the BAU agents in their black SUV follow by officers Reagan and Janko in their patrol car at the rear.

When they arrived at 1PP the Detectives lead the way into the building followed by Agents Morgan, JJ and Dr. Spencer Reid with Officers Reagan and Janko following right by Dr. Reid to where Agent Hotcher and Agent Rossi had the block with the case information set up with Commissioner Reagan, LT. Gormley and ADA Reagan also in the room as they enter the room. Agent Hotcher says"all three of the killing tell us that unsub has a preference for Caucasian woman in their middle 20's to early 30's " then Agent Rossi says"we are dealing with smart unsub telling by the way the victims were killed and the placement of the bodies at the locations" then Dr. Reid says"we are most likely during with a male unsub who is at least 6 foot or taller judging by the marks in the necks of all three victim". Then Agent Morgan Calls Penelope Garcia," Baby Girl do you have any good news", Penelope says"I found the 3rd victim made her last purchase and was around midnight of the day she was killed which disturbances a time line for the victim the night she was killed." Then Agent Morgan turns to the rest of the room to tell them what Penelope Garcia told him over the phone, then Agent Hotcher says" that Agent Rossi, Dr. Reid and Himself were hanging the ME's office to talk to the medical Examiner as agent Morgan and JJ go the last location of the current victim was seen alive


	2. Chapter 2

New York  
2:00 pm  
Agents Hotcher, Rossi and Dr. Reid just arrived at the medical Examiner 's office to talk to the Medical examiner about the victim and if there is any tell tail signs of the killer"s MO and if the stab wounds match the previous victims. Agents Hotcher, Rossi, Dr. Reid walk in the entrance to the Medical Examiner's office to meet the Medical Examiner and to see the Medical Examiner finding on the killing and as they walk in the office they are meet by a receptionist who tells them "that the Medical Examiner is waiting on them in their office and it is the 4th door on the right." As they walk in the Medical Examiner's office they meet by woman in her mid 30's who says" Welcome Agents I am Dr. Stephanie Amell" Agent Hotcher ask"is there any tell tale signs of the unsub's MO" and Dr. Amell answers," all three of have stab wounds that most likely come from same sharp weapon likely a knife with 12 inch blade by the size of the wounds on each body",then Agent Rossi ask"what is the age of each the victims" Dr. Amell answers"each of the victims were in the mid 20's and all three were in shape" Dr. Reid asks"anything else that you what to tell us about the victims Dr. Amell" Dr. Amell answers"all three of the victims had blonde hair, blue eyes and they were all single"

Meanwhile cross town  
2:30  
Agents JJ and Morgan have just arrived at the last known location of the victim with Detectives Reagan and Baez join them at the location at a bazaar. Agents JJ and Morgan walk through the door of bazaar first, show their Shields as they walk in the door towards the clerk working the counter Agent Morgan asks"were you here around midnight?" the Clerk asking"no but My Manager was here at midnight", then JJ Says "can we talk to your manager please" so the clerk went to get the manager so they could ask him about if he remembers see the victim in the store around midnight, Agents Morgan and JJ asks the Manager about last night around midnight "if He remembers seeing the victim come the store" the manager James Allen and he says" He remembers seeing the person in the photo she come in around 12 am and bought two items, then Detective Reagan asks the manager which direction did the victim go after she left your store last night", then the Manager says" she left and went northwest from here." then Agent Morgan says "that all the questions we have do you have an other questions Detectives" then Detective Baez says"no further questions for the manager" then the Agents exit the bazaar and Detectives Reagan and Baez follow the agents out of the bazaar then Detective Reagan says"my Partner and I need to go our precinct to check in with our Lieutenant to updated her on the status of the case." Agent Morgan says" then we will see you later Detectives because we are heading back to 1PP to bring the rest of our team update with the information we got from the manager of bazaar and to found out what the rest of our team found out from the medical Examiner". The Agents left for 1PP as the Detectives Reagan and Baez left for the 54th Precinct.

Meanwhile uptown  
Officers Reagan and Janko are currently on their patrol when they witness a man and woman fighting in front of an apartment build so they pull over to give assistance Officer Reagan calls it in over radio to Dispatch. Reagan and Janko get out their patrol car as Reagan says"Sir,Ma'am is there a problem" as Reagan says it the guy takes a swing at the woman so Officer Reagan draws his taser as Officer Janko backs him up as he tasers the suspect by grabbing the woman as Reagan arrested the man and put him in their patrol car as Janko talking the woman asks her"what started the fight between you and the guy"and the woman says"he used to My boyfriend and I caught him trying to break in to My apartment" then Officer Janko says "do you want to press charges against him for trying to break in your apartment." The female witness says "I would like to press charges officers on the man who tried to break into my apartment and for assaulting me." Officer Reagan is radioing in the situation into dispatch to informed them that coming back to their Precinct with a suspect for booking then Officers Janko and Reagan get in their Patrol car to take the suspect for booking and to fill out the arrest report at the Precinct

Meanwhile at the 54th Precinct Detectives Reagan and Baez informing LT. Dee Ann Carver who is there commander of their Precinct Lt. Carver says" what information do you have on the case?" then Detective Reagan says"We questioned a manager of a bazaar where the victim last known to before her death with help of the agents that were called in to help with the case from F.B.I's Behavioral Analyst Unit from Quantico, Virginia."Anything else you want to tell me Detectives says",Lt. Carver "not as of right now Lieutenant but we know that some of the agents from F.B.I went to see the medical Examiner as we were going to question the manager at the bazaar but we don't know what they found out the medical examiner about the victim" says Baez

Meanwhile Officers Reagan and Janko are walking their suspect into their Precinct for booking and arrangement as they walking the suspect for booking Officer Reagan takes the suspect for his booking as Janko going start filling out the arrest report. Officer Reagan is doing booking of the Suspect with the Patrol Sergeant going over the booking with him Sergeant Anthony Renzulli. Sgt. Renzulli says "Reagan you and partner finish you reports then you guys are clear to leave for the day."

Back at 1PP  
3:30

Agents JJ and Morgan are just walking through the doors of 1PP as they are, Morgan says to JJ "I can't believe how bad the traffic was coming back to 1PP" then Morgan and JJ are through the hallway and see Detective Baker as they walk in and ask her" is the rest of our team back from the Medical Examiner's office and Detective Baker says"they are in the briefing room where you guys are set up" then JJ says"Thank you Detective that all for now" and they walk in the briefing room with Agents Hotcher and Rossi talking about the case as Dr. Reid is working on something to with the case with Penelope Garcia on the phone with the team as they walk in the room Penelope is going over stuff she has found out about the victims and she says"that each of them had got to a bar the night before they were murdered" then Hotcher tell the rest of his team what the Medical examiner told them when they were at her office then he asks Agent Morgan or JJ to inform them what they found the Bazaar. Right as they were finishing Lt. Gromley walks in the room to tell Hotch that when they are done that Commissioner Reagan would like to speak to him in private then Hotcher says ok as Sid walks out of the room.


	3. Chapter3

Commissioner Reagan leads Hotchner into a meeting room to talk about the case and ask his son Danny to join them from the halfway, As Danny walks in the meeting room Commissioner Reagan says to Danny and Aaron Hotchner" I want you two to work together to catch this killer, Danny I want keep Agent Hotchner informed of anything you or your partner Baez find to with the case and that goes the same for you Agent Hotchner if you or your team find anything to do with the case keep Detectives Reagan and Baez informed on any finds

Meanwhile in the other room agents Morgan and Rossi are talking with detective Baker and Lt. Gormley about the case as a call comes in from dispatch about a person how has been kidnapped so Agent Rossi tells "Dr. Reid to go check in with Agent Hotchner in the other room to inform him and the other two in the room about what just came in from dispatch" so Dr. Reid walks over to other room and knots on the door. Commissioner Reagan opens the door to let Dr. Reid in as he walks in agent Hotchner asks" what going on Spence Dr. Reid replies" we just got a call from dispatch about a person that been kidnapped that fits the mo of the unsub" agent Hotchner asks "Danny if him and his partner Baez can join Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan in going to scene of the kidnapping and question the family of the victim to find out any Information you can get about victim and look over the scene of the crime to see if there is any evidence at the scene of the crime." Dr. Reid walks back to the other room to inform Morgan that they would be going to scene of the crime with Detectives Reagan and Baez. as Dr. Reid tells Morgan he tells Penelope "that him and pretty boy have to go a crime scene with Detectives Reagan and Baez and will call her back later." Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid join Danny and Baez in elevator as they get ready to leave 1PP to go the crime scene when they get down to the street they take separate vehicles. Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid taking one of the SUV s they had with Detectives Reagan and Baez taking their car their came in.

5:00 in Brooklyn

They arrived at scene of the crime with Detectives Reagan and Baez getting there first with Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid arriving just as they get out of their vehicle Detectives Reagan and Baez start to walk to the door with Morgan and Dr. Reid in toe behind them as get to the door of house with gentleman asking the door. Detective Reagan inductions them to the man "we are Detectives Reagan and Baez of the NYPD with agents from the FBI Agent Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU." The man lets them into the residence with Dr. Reid and Detective Baez questioning him about his wife kidnapping as Detective Reagan and Agent Morgan check out the crime screen for clues. Dr. Reid asks him "if remembers anything when his wife was kidnapped?" He says" he remembers hearing the backdoor open which he tough at the time it was just his wife going out back to water the garden they have out back in their yard." Detective Baez asks "if there is anything else he can remember at the time of the kidnapping doesn't matter how small or big of a detail could help lead to the capture of the unsub." He says "he remembers someone casing The neighborhood earlier this week." Danny finds evidence of a straddle in one of the rooms of the house as Agent Morgan walks into the room from the backdoor where he check it to see if there was any evidence on the door or around it that could use to help identify unsub which he found a partial set of prints on the outside of the door which he calls Spence from other room to come here as he check in on Detective Reagan in the other room which Detective Baez finishes questioning the witness. They leaving the Residence as Detective Reagan gets call from his younger brother Jamie Reagan about that he and his partner Eddie Janko found a abandon vehicle that matches the vehicle from first missing persons so detective Reagan tells Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid about it and agent Morgan calls it into agent Hotchner to have Agents J.J and Rossi to meet officers Reagan and Janko at the abandoned vehicle. Agent Hotchner calls Agent Rossi to inform him that him and J.J had to got check out an abandoned vehicle that officers Reagan and Janko had found. So agent Rossi grabs his service weapon and his shield starts heads to J.J's hotel room to inform her about the abandoned vehicle found by Officers Reagan and Janko. Agent J.J grabs her service weapon and her shield which right next to her purse by the door, she opens the door to meet Rossi head to their SUV and go meet Officers Reagan and Janko at the abandoned vehicle which is about a half hours drive from the hotel.

6:30 pm

Agents Rossi and J.J arrive at the abandoned vehicle which they are meet by Officers Reagan and Janko at the abandoned vehicle. Agent Rossi starts to go over the vehicle for any evidence on the vehicle when he. Notices a partial fingerprint around the top of the vehicle so calls To Agent J.J to get the fingerprint kit out of the SUV. So J.J. Goes to the SUV and grabs the fingerprint kit from the back of the vehicle and brings it to Agent Rossi as Officer Reagan notices a residue on the back seat of the vehicle that could be from the unsub so officer Reagan gets the attention of Agent J.J who goes to Rossi to get something from the kit to test the residue to see what it is. The test comes back that it is something of a flammable solid mostly Aluminium phosphide so Officer Reagan calls for a NYPD hazmat team to clear the flammable substance from the vehicle, so a half hour later a NYPD hazmat team arrives on the scene to disuppose of the flammable solid. Agent Rossi uploads the partial fingerprint to Technical analyst Penelope Garcia in Washington D.C to run it against the national database which she tells Rossi"give me couple hours I should hopefully have a match for you Sir" Rossi Hangs up technical Analyst Penelope Garcia and calls Hotchner which Hotchner answers his cell" what do you have for me David, Rossi says"we found a partial fingerprint which I sent to Ms. Garcia already Aaron, Hotchner replies,"good David you and J.J head back the hotel I see you later." Back at 1PP agent Hotchner heads to Commissioner Reagan's office when he meet by Detective baker at her desk which ask" if commissioner Reagan is in his office", which she says"he has left for the day", Agent Hotchner says "ok I will talk to him tomorrow when I get here we might have brake in the case which our technical analyst Penelope Garcia is running right now in D.C." which Agent Hotchner leaves 1PP to head their hotel to get some rest so he gets a cab to head to the hotel which he flags down the first cab he see which he get in tells the driver the address of the hotel. In less then half hour Agent Hotchner arrives at the hotel which heads to his room as walks into his hotel room he put his shield on the nightstand and opens the safe and puts his service weapon in the safe then heads to bathroom to take a shower after he gets out of the shower he calls his son in D.C. to say goodnight to him before he heads to bed.


	4. Chapter4

6:30 am Brooklyn

Agent Hotchner wakes to a phone call from Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia which she informs" we have a match to the partial fingerprint that Agent Rossi sent in it yesterday comes back as Thomas Wilder he as a rap sheet including rape. So agent Hotchner gets dress and grabs his shield and service weapon starts head to rest of the team rooms to inform them of the information that he just got from Penelope. He gets to Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid's room first he knocks on the door and Agent Morgan answers the door as Dr. Reid wakes up, Morgan asks "what up Hotch", he says"we have a name for the Unsub his Thomas Wilder and Penelope has he last known address" Morgan says"we get ready as you inform the rest of the team of information". Hotcher heads next to Agent Rossi's room to inform of him what Penelope told him over the phone, Agent Rossi answers the door fully dressed and ready to go like a marine should, Hotchner asks"David what time did you get up this morning and he says"since 5 am this morning I was going over the case file, I take the partial fingerprint come back", Hotchner answers"yes it did it do belongs to a Thomas Wilder who rap sheet including rap" Rossi says go get JJ and I go check on Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid we will meet you at the SUVs, you might want to call commissioner Reagan and have his people meet us at the last known address of suspect" Hotcher says OK I will call him immediately as walk through the girl's room". Agent Hotcher gives Commissioner Reagan a call as walks to the Room that JJ is staying in"hello Commissioner this is Agent Aaron Hotcher from the FBI we have the identity of suspect he name is Thomas Wilder'."Commissioner Reagan says he has crossed our desk before my son detective Danny Reagan has had a run in with him before couple years ago when he was working with a joint task force with FBI but they couldn't prove that he was the suspect, I will have Detectives Reagan and Baez meet you guys house of the suspect with Officers Reagan and Janko giving you backup and I will have Danny call Erin for a search warrant for the residence and vehicles on the property. Agent Hotcher ends the calls and is standing at the door of the JJ's room and knocks and JJ answers the door in a robe, says" what up Hotch", Hotcher answers"we the name of the Unsub it is a guy name Thomas Wilder", JJ says" give me a couple minutes to get dress and I will meet you guys at the SUVs" Hotcher says"see you down there JJ". Agent Hotcher starts walking to the SUVs as he sees the rest of the team there.

Commissioner Reagan calls his son's Danny, Danny answers says"what up old man you known it only like 7 am it must be important if you are calling me this early", commissioner Reagan say" yes it is we have the name of suspect and it someone you had run in with couple years ago Danny, Danny says,"not telling me it is Thomas Wilder" Danny's wife Linda laying in the bed next to him when she hears Danny on the phone, says" what going on, who's on the phone", Danny answers her saying "it my dad and work relate it has do with my current case I am working with Agents from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit it looks like they have the suspect name and it is none other than Thomas Wilder", Linda says" is he the guy you tried to tie to raps on couples years ago", Danny says" yes he was it looks I get me second chance take him down." Danny hangs up with Commissioner Reagan and His sister Erin, Erin answers her phone says," what up Danny is there something I can do for you this Morning", Danny says"yes there is we need a search warrant for a house and vehicle of a possible suspect who the FBI got fingerprint back from and his name Thomas Wilder", Erin says" did you have a run in with him couple years ago", Danny says" yes and looks he up to old habits",Erin says" I will have warrant for you ready and I sending it with Anthony Abetemarco he should there with soon with it." Danny hangs up with Erin and calls his Baez telling her" get ready and he will pick her because they have the name of suspect" Baez says" OK give me about a half hour and I be ready" Danny says"OK i have get ready myself so I be on my way soon". Danny hangs up the phone and jumps in the shower to get ready and tells his wife Linda "to grab him a suit out of the closet and get it ready" as he takes a shower. Linda irons one of Danny's suit and hangs it up for him and goes to make sure that their sons Jack and Sean up for School. Danny get out the shower and walks into his and his wife Linda's room to dress he puts the suit Linda ironed on and grabs his badge and gun which keeps in a safe in his closet. He walks into their kitchen were Linda and the boys are eating breakfast which he kissing his wife Linda and telling his sons Jack and Sean" to have a good day at school and he see them later". He leaves his house to pick his partner Baez as he is walking to vehicle he calls his little brother Jamie and tells him" to meet him and partner Baez at the location of suspect, Jamie says 'that him and Janko are alright on patrol so they meet them at the location", Danny says"I see you there" and hangs the phone up as gets in the car.

8:30

Detective Reagan pulls up at Baez's place to pick her up from her house and head to the suspect's last known address which was halfway cross town so detective Reagan turn on the siren on the car and called in dispatch to request SWAT back up to be send to location. Agent Hotchner and the rest of his team from the BAU are getting near the last known address of the suspect when they pull up about a block from the suspect's house to wait until the everyone else gets there to make a move on the suspect. Officers Reagan and Janko are second on the scene closely forward by SWAT with Detectives Reagan and Baez finally pulling up about 20 minutes later. Agent Hotchner starts to go over the plan with everyone there first he says"Morgan and Rossi you guys with Detective Reagan come from the back with Some of SWAT's members, Dr. Reid, Detective Baez you guys are with me and the rest of SWAT". Officer Reagan asks "what about my partner and me", Agent Hotchner answers" I going to have you and your partner cover the front door just in case the suspect trying to get away and I going to asigned Agent JJ to help cover the exit." Agent Hotchner gives the signal to start the raid on the house, He yells out"Thomas Wilder we have a warrant for your arrest" Agent Morgan and Rossi with detective Reagan swept the back of house as Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid with Detective BaeZ swept the front of the house when they see Thomas Wilder as he starts to run Agent Hotchner calls out"we have a runner" so Agent Morgan and Detective Reagan start chasing him which starts heads towards front door so Detective Reagan yells out"Jamie get ready he heading your way so Officer Reagan stiff arms him and detective Reagan jumps on top of him says" You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you"as he put handcuffs on him as Agent Morgan walks up and turns to tell Agent Hotchner "we got him" Agent Hotchner says"bring forensics in have them and them search this house for clues to the murders" Detective Reagan calls Commissioner Reagan to inform him that they have suspect in custody and they bringing him into booking" Commissioner Reagan tells his son "to invite the agents to their family dinner that they have after church each week" Detective Reagan calls over Agent Hotchner to inform that Commissioner Reagan has invited him and the rest of the Agents to their family dinner at his father's house with the Reagan family" Agent Hotchner says" we would be happy to join you guys for dinner tonight" so Detective Reagan gives Agent Hotchner Father's address and calls his grandpa Henry Reagan he says" hey old man you might want to get extra seats for dinner tonight because we guest coming tonight for family dinner" Officer Reagan throws Thomas Wilder in back of his patrol car to take him to the precinct for booking. Agent Morgan calls Garcia to inform her that "they have the Suspect in custody and he is transported to booking now."

6:30 pm

At the house of Frank Reagan Linda and Erin are kitchen cooking with Nicky helping out in kitchen as Jack and Sean helping set the table for dinner. Frank and Agent Rossi catching up and sharing a drink with pops in the Study. Agent Morgan talking to Danny and Jamie about sports. Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid helps Jack and Sean with setting up the table. JJ is on her phone with her husband Will asking how her son is doing and she should be home tonight. Linda calls from kitchen "dinner is ready". Everyone sits down at the table and Frank starts praying "thank god for the time we have with guest from the FBI and thank them for their help with capturing suspect." The group starting eating dinner while everyone eating their dinner as they finished everyone was saying goodbye because agent Hotchner and his team had to catch their flight home.


End file.
